Rock n' Roll, diez galeones, tú y yo
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Ésa chica, ésa misteriosa Sandy que bailaba rock n' roll a la mitad de la pista necesitaba a alguien a su nivel, obviamente un Danny como yo. Me acomodé la chamarra negra de cuero, y sentí la música... Al menos ya no perdería la apuesta. One-shot. Primer lugar del reto "Descríbeme un baile" del foro The Ruins.


_¡Oló! :D Pues nada, éste fic es una respuesta al reto Descríbeme un baile del foro The Ruins. He escogido el número 13, y me ha tocado Rock N' Roll. He decidido que los protagonistas de éste fic sean dos de mis serpientes favoritas, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Sí, a ésta última apenas le he cogido cariño gracias a un maravilloso fic de una aún más maravillosa escritora, **Medusae **:D Va para ti el fic, linda, por regalarme una Pansy tan increíblemente sensual y grandiosa como la que has creado.  
Éste fic está inspirado al principio por la canción "Jailhouse rock" de Elvis Presley, obviamente los pasos básicos del rock n' roll – que fue un lío describir pero espero no esté tan mal – y el musical "Grease", sobre todo la escena de la canción "You're the one that I want", que es casi el final de éste musical. La cual es una canción GRANDIOSA, increíble, inspiradora (sirvió para todo el fic) *_* y si ven la escena les quedarán más claro los vestuarios que describo y el fic en sí. Les dejo el link más abajo ;D_

_Disclaimer: Nada nada nada es mío, sólo la idea. Ya saben, la música es del musical Grease y de Su Majestad Elvis, los personajes son de Rowling, amo a Blaise, mi nueva consentida es Pansy, shalala… :3_

_Y recuerden lectores de mi corazón: REVIEWS :D Y un votito por el foro no estaría nada mal. ;)_

_Link: sólo recuerden escribirlo completo en el buscador :D  
_www. youtube watch?v=7oKPYe53h78&feature=plcp

* * *

**Rock N' Roll, diez galeones, tú y yo.**

- ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea?

- Mira, no tenemos opción – me respondió mi amigo, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Tenía razón. Si aparecíamos con unos sencillos y elegantes smokings, su mujer nos daría una patada y nos sacaría de la fiesta. Suspiré mientras me acomodaba la chamarra de cuero negro.

- Te ves ridículo.

- Al menos no me veo como principito.

Draco me miró con aires asesinos mientras se ponía la capa verde de terciopelo sobre los hombros. Le dediqué una sonrisa.  
Astoria había organizado una fiesta para celebrar su primer año de casados. Y estando casada con un Malfoy, realmente era entendible organizar una fiesta por ya llevar un año aguantándolo. El caso es que no era una fiesta cualquiera. Era una fiesta de disfraces.

- ¡Astoria!

- ¡Blaise! Qué bueno que llegaste – me saludó con una gran sonrisa. Se veía fabulosa con su vestido estilo medieval, a juego con el disfraz de mi amigo – Draco insistió en que no te disfrazarías, pero veo que no me fallaste.

- Jamás le fallaría a su majestad – le repliqué con una sonrisa, mientras veía a mi alrededor: mucha, mucha gente, con todos los disfraces imaginables: criaturas mágicas, cantantes, bailarines, bufones, hasta había por ahí un árbol.

- Me agrada tu chamarra, Blaise, pero… ¿De qué es tu disfraz?

Draco soltó una risita: él había apostado conmigo a que nadie sabría de qué diablos iba disfrazado. Suspiré: no estaba dispuesto a darle diez galeones.

- Verás, es el vestuario que se usó en una película musical, llamada Grease. Es…

- Oh, sí. Rock N' Roll y éso, ¿Cierto?

La miré boquiabierto. No pensé que Astoria, una sangrepura sin amantes, sobre todo sin amantes muggles, como yo, supiera algo de películas muggles.

- Bueno, Blaise, es que no eres el único que viene disfrazado de algo…así.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién…?

- No, no, no… Tienes que descubrirlo tú, Blaise. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que ir a vigilar los bocadillos.

Después de platicar con varios de mis compañeros de casa, de un par de incómodos encuentros con exnovias – bien, puede que haya sido más de un par de encuentros incómodos y huidas rápidas – la música comenzó a sonar. Reconocí enseguida el género del que estábamos hablando: guitarras, bajos, una batería. Y la voz…

_The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail…_

Automáticamente sonreí, y mi pie izquierdo comenzó a golpear el suelo. Merlín, ésos muggles sabían hacer cosas buenas. Ésa música era un ejemplo claro de…  
Mi cadena de pensamientos se interrumpió al ver a una mujer en la pista, bailando con un tipo que se veía no tenía ni idea de cómo se bailaba el rock n' roll.  
Perfecto. Tarea para el seductor disfrazado de Danny. Osea, yo.

Me acomodé la chamarra de cuero negro y caminé ostentosamente hacia la pista, sin desviar la vista de la mujer que bailaba. Al fin sabía quién conocía ésa música también. Y por lo que veía, también ése baile: el cabello negro y brillante de la chica se movía en un marcado vaivén. Enfundada en un pantalón de cuero negro y una chamarra negra de cuero muy parecida a la mía, ése monumento a la sensualidad movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, al ritmo que marcaba el contrabajo y la guitarra. Me sorprendió ver que todo esto lo hacía en unos altos tacones verdes.  
Sonreí. Así que también conocía la película. Excelente.

- ¿Me permite la siguiente pieza, señorita?

La mujer volteó… Y me encontré con unos profundos ojos negros muy, muy conocidos. Demasiado conocidos, para mi gusto. Un choque eléctrico recorrió mi espalda.

_I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks.__  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock…_

- … ¿Pansy?

- …Blaise.

La situación no podía ser más tensa. Ella y yo llevábamos medio año un poco molestos. Bueno, no un poco molestos. En realidad, yo había sido el molesto. El enojado. El furioso porque ella era tan necia, tan dura e insoportablemente terca, con su barbilla siempre levantada, orgullosa, sus ojos desafiantes, su nariz respingada, su cabello brillante, su piel suave, su sonrisa hermosa…  
Rayos.

- Toda una sorpresa verte así… ¿Danny?

- Por supuesto, Sandy. Más sorpresa para mí. ¿Cómo diablos conoces…?

- Cultura general, Blaise.

Para nada. Apostaba a que Draco le había dicho que yo iría disfrazado así. Sí, Draco y Pansy, y su inacabable relación amistosa sorpresiva que aún me hacía sentir celos a veces.  
Pero celos, ¿De qué? Ella no era nada mío. Porque ella no quería. Ella, la serpiente inatrapable. La que ahora mismo terminaba de fumarse un cigarrillo y me miraba de forma retadora. Ella, la que siempre que pensaba tener entre mis manos se escurría entre mis dedos. Pansy. Ella.

El bajo y el piano anunciaron el inicio de otra canción. Ella suspiró.

- Entonces qué, Blaise, ¿Bailas o te quedas ahí babeando?

Sólo atiné a sonreír con sorna, ocultando mis nervios, mientras me quitaba rápidamente la chamarra de cuero. Ella sonrió, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su chamarra, sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Su blusa dejaba al descubierto sus hombros blancos, su cuello largo y fino. No pude evitar embobarme un instante en ella. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué permitiste que naciera tan bella?

_I got chills.__  
__They're multiplyin'__  
__And I'm losin' control__  
__'Cause the power__  
__you're supplyin'__  
__it's electrifyin'!_

Ella caminó hacia atrás colocándose al centro de la pista, mientras yo la seguía, caminando hacia el frente, chasqueando los dedos, siguiéndola. Como siempre, siguiéndola, pero ésta vez de frente, sin disimular. El bajo se hacía más presente en mis oídos, mientras mis pies comenzaban automáticamente a moverse: punta izquierda – pie izquierdo – punta derecha – pie derecho…

_You better shape up,__  
__'cause I need a man__  
__and my heart is set on you__  
__You better shape up;__  
__you better understand__  
__to my heart I must be true_

Ella, como debía ser, con los pies llevando la contraria. Punta derecha, pie derecho… Sonreí: hasta en el baile ella debía llevar la contra. Siempre. Pie izquierdo detrás, pie derecho detrás.  
Y volvimos a empezar. Pero ésta vez, decidí ofrecerle mi mano. Ella me miró fugazmente. Y como siempre, esperé que ella la rechazara olímpicamente.  
Pero ella decidió tomarla.

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_

Patada pie izquierdo, pero ella con el derecho. Y su rostro cerca, muy cerca del mío. Sonriente, brillante. Patada pie derecho, ella izquierdo, y ella se alejó. Como acostumbraba. Cerca y lejos, cerca y lejos.  
Caí en la cuenta de que lo nuestro siempre había sido un largo baile de desgaste de Rock N' Roll.

_You're the one that I want__  
__You're the one that I want, oh oh oh honey…__  
__The one that I want__  
__You're the one that I want, oh oh oh honey…_

Le dí una vuelta, ella pasó atrás de mí, yo cambié de mano. Los pies siguieron moviéndose, llevándose la contra como siempre lo habíamos hecho nosotros. Se acercaba, se alejaba, otra vuelta, cambié de mano mientras sentía cómo su brazo rozaba mi espalda. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿A quién diablos engañaba? La quería. Con sus desplantes, su frialdad, su necedad. La quería.  
Las manos se encontraron, los brazos se levantaron y mi mano izquierda jaló su mano derecha por atrás de mi nuca. Su mano izquierda hizo lo propio. Quedamos lado a lado, volteando a ver al otro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Supongo que ninguno de los dos lo podíamos evitar. Las notas seguían sucediéndose, regalándonos un instante justo para nosotros dos.

_The one that I want__  
__You're the one that I want, oh oh oh  
The one I need.__  
__Oh, yes indeed._

Quedamos de frente. Patada pie derecho, patada pie izquierdo, nuestras manos se cruzaron y se tomaron por breves instantes para luego soltarnos, dimos una vuelta, cambiamos de lugar, y nuestros dedos se volvieron a entrelazar. Justo como lo que ocurría siempre con nosotros: nos soltábamos y después de hacernos los fuertes, nos volvíamos a buscar irremediablemente. Dábamos una vuelta y nos volvíamos a tomar. Justo así.  
Pansy giró justo para que mi brazo le rodeara los hombros, y nuestros pies parecieron coordinados un momento. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban, los pies se seguían moviendo. Ella me sonrió.

_If you're filled__  
__with affection__  
__you're too shy to convey,__  
__meditate in my direction.__  
__Feel your way._

La guitarra y el bajo siguieron cantando, mientras la acerqué y le dí una vuelta, y su espalda quedó pegada a mi pecho. Nuestros pies coordinados, como parecía que estaban nuestros orgullos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su perfume me llenó la nariz, y me hizo sonreír automáticamente. Noté que ella estaba volteada hacia mí, su mejilla pegada a mi mentón. Sus ojos brillaban. Supuse que los míos estaban igual. Levanté una ceja, señal inequívoca de reto. Solté una risita.

_I better shape up,__  
__'cause you need a man_

Nuestros brazos se enzarzaron en un intrincado juego de vueltas y giros, donde a veces pasaba ella bajo mis brazos, a veces yo me agachaba un poco para pasar bajo los suyos. Cedía ella, luego yo. Pero luego la jalé hacia mí, y mis brazos, uno en sus caderas y otro en su brazo, la tomaron de tal forma que la levanté con facilidad, haciendo que ella girara en el aire hacia atrás y cayera elegantemente, tomada de mi mano izquierda. Noté a lo lejos, como en un sueño, aplausos. Ella rió, y me dedicó una mirada alegre, luminosa, sorprendida.

_I need a man__  
__who can keep me satisfied_

Se alejó un poco, sus brazos se movieron de un lado a otro formando una "o" y caminó hacia mí. Yo me incliné hacia ella, y cuando más cerca estaba, me dió la espalda, y me miró juguetona sobre su hombro. Se alejó, chasqueando los dedos de ambas manos, moviéndolas en un suave vaivén lado a lado. Yo la seguí, imitando las patadillas cortas que hacían sus pies. Traté de no perderme en su espalda, en sus caderas que se movían al mismo vaivén de la música.

_I better shape up__  
__if I'm gonna prove…  
_  
Se volteó, colocó su mano derecha en mi hombro, avanzó y me hizo bailar hacia atrás. Se alejó de nuevo, mis pasos la siguieron. Y el movimiento de su cuerpo me volvió más loco de lo que ya estaba.

_You better prove__  
__that my faith is justified_

Se detuvo, me acerqué más a ella, y su espalda quedó de nuevo pegada a mi pecho. Mis manos tomaron las suyas, y ella se inclinó hacia su izquierda mientras yo lo hice al lado contrario. Y cambiamos de lado, y otra vez, y otra más, al ritmo del contrabajo y del piano, de la guitarra y de las voces. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban en cada cambio, nuestros hombros se seguían moviendo, nuestros pies seguían bailando. Y yo ya no podía quererla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

_Are you sure?_

Ella se giró, sus brazos pasaron sobre mis hombros y mis manos la tomaron de la cadera. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, yo hacia atrás. Ella hacia atrás, yo adelante, y las puntas de nuestras narices se rozaban cada vez más.  
Al diablo, Pansy.  
Ya no podía más.  
La besé.

_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside._

Un beso que tenía el sabor a espera al fin terminada, a peleas, a horas de masticar el orgullo para no hablarle, a lágrimas disimuladas, a celos olvidados, a pasado y a futuro, a triunfo, a rock n' roll, a ella.

_You're the one that I want__  
__You're the one that I want, oh oh oh honey…__  
__The one that I want__  
__You're the one that I want, oh oh oh honey…_

Sentí sus brazos enroscarse en mi cuello, y su cuerpo tensarse pegado al mío. Al separarnos, cuando abrió sus ojos su mirada era brillante, brillante como jamás había sido en todos ésos años de baile de desgaste entre ella y yo. Sonreí, y ella también sonrió.

_The one that I want__  
__You're the one that I want, oh oh oh  
The one I need.__  
__Oh, yes indeed.  
You're the one that I want__  
__You're the one that I want, oh oh oh honey…_

Las notas se apagaron poco a poco, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La pista se llenó rápidamente, mientras otra canción de Rock N' Roll comenzó a sonar.

- Menudo show que acaban de dar, huh.

- Animamos tu fiesta, Draco – soltó Pansy, aún con sus brazos en mi cuello – Te apuesto que ahora todos querrán bailar Rock N' Roll.

- Probablemente.

- Hablando de probabilidades, hermano – canturreé, alegre – Creo que me debes algo.

Refunfuñando, Draco sacó de su bolsillo diez galeones y los puso en mi mano extendida. Sonreí.

- ¿Y eso?

- Aposté con él diez galeones a que habría alguien en la fiesta que sabría de quién era mi disfraz… Pero… – miré alternativamente a la sonriente Pansy y a Draco, que soltó una carcajada – …¡Pero él te dijo de qué vendría disfrazado! Osea que…

- Osea que ni tú ganaste ni él ganó. Yo gané.

- Pero… Los galeones…

- Tengo suficientes galeones para pagar las apuestas necesarias por algo que quiero.

- ¿Ah sí? – le susurré y la jalé una vez más de las caderas, la giré en mis brazos y la pegué a mí – ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Mi Pansy rió, y sus ojos negros brillaron.

- _You're the one that I want, oh oh oh honey…_


End file.
